


Undisclosed Desires

by AraWrites



Series: Maxwell Trevelyan (DA:I) [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Also Bull helps the Inquisitor to relax a bit and forget about his stressful position for once, Choking, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Dorian is into him too and the three of them spend a night together, Established Relationship, M/M, Maxwell always had an interest for the Iron Bull but never really went far with it, Pre-Poly of some sorts I guess, Threesome, tied-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 23:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraWrites/pseuds/AraWrites
Summary: During a game of chess The Iron Bull tells Dorian one of the Inquisitor's well kept secrets. With some gentle persuasion from Dorian the Inquisitor finally gets the chance to experience something he had yearned for since his days in Haven.





	Undisclosed Desires

„You seem stressed, Vint. Want to relax a bit? I'm sure I know some things you would greatly enjoy.”  
A dismissive groan.  
“Oh please, will you stop it? I know you are eager to get a piece of me, but please stop being so desperate about it. Besides, I need a bit more then just a deep voice and an offer till I give in.”

“I'm still here too, you know.”  
Dorian and the Bull looked to the Inquisitor sitting next to them. While the two of them had been enjoying a game of chess he had been reading a book – or at least had tried to. As usual they had been teasing each other throughout the whole game, had exchanged compliments, flirted, bantered. Something that by now was all too familiar to Maxwell. They never stopped doing so, neither at Skyhold nor during their numerous journeys through Thedas.

With a long sigh the Inquisitor closed his book now and stood up.  
“Ah, it's nothing serious, my dear”, Dorian purred while sneakingly pushing one of Bull's figures from the board.  
He reached out to Maxwell and grabbed his hand, squeezing it gently while looking up to him with a smile.  
“I'm sorry, Boss”, the Bull added, eyeing Dorian's move critically for a moment.  
“It's alright, don't worry. I will leave you two alone now though, just don't make a mess or scare Cullen.”

The Inquisitor left the room and the two of them were on their own. For a while they quietly went back to their game, moving pieces back and forth until Bull broke the silence.  
“I really hope I didn't go too far and put a strain on your relationship with the boss.”  
“He's fine. He knows it's just for fun and that I enjoy some playful flirting once in a while.”  
The mage rubbed his chin while he examined the board.  
“Besides...”, Dorian said before he finally moved one of the pieces, “he trusts us.”  
“Hmm.”

“You know, Bull, I get the feeling you are hiding something from me.”  
The Iron Bull slowly leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.  
“I most likely do, yes”, he said with an amused smirk.  
“You know what I mean. Right now I get the feeling you would like to tell me something, and I'm not talking about you begging for me to stop before I wipe you off the board.”  
Bull let out a deep growl. He made his move so Dorian could capture his last piece and afterwards watched him re-arrange the pieces for another round.  
“You are correct. I'm just not sure if it would be a fair thing to do.”  
“What do you mean, not fair?”, Dorian asked while he sorted the pieces on the board.  
“There is something you might like to know about the boss and the time before you showed up. You know, during the time in Haven.”  
Dorian put down the last piece and slowly raised his eyebrows.  
“And why not fair?”  
“Not sure if it's fair to tell you something about the boss he maybe doesn't want you to know.”  
Dorian crossed his fingers underneath his chin, narrowed his eyes and leaned slightly over the table.  
“Oh my dear Bull. You can't just lure me like that and then not tell me all you know about our lovely Inquisitor. Besides, maybe I already know this secret?”  
His lips were curled to a smile while he gently pushed one of his pieces forward to start their game.

Bull didn't answer at first, instead he looked down at the board and planned his own move.  
After finally moving his first piece he let out a long sigh.  
“Before you came along he actually showed great interest in me”, he said.  
He watched how Dorian made his move, not without nearly dropping his piece. The mage looked up to him now and blinked a few times.  
“What do you mean with he 'showed great interest' in you?”  
The Qunari put on his best “what do you think” expression before moving another one of his pieces.  
“Oh, don't look at me like that. We both know Maxwell can be pretty charming, even if he just tries to be nice.”  
Bull shook his head.  
“He wasn't just being nice, at least it didn't feel like that to me. I'm not sure if it stopped before or after you showed up though.”

They played for a while till Dorian apparently couldn't stand the suspense anymore.  
“Okay, Bull, I demand a straight answer now: why are you telling me this?”  
The Iron Bull didn't move, instead he only looked up with his uncovered eye and a sly smile graced his lips.  
Dorian let out a pleased “Ooooh” and chuckled.  
“You horned bastard. Alright, I will talk to him and see how he feels about this. To be honest, after all your teasing I'd be lying if I wouldn't admit that you've managed to spark my interest at least a bit.”  
The Qunari joined his laughing for a moment but got serious again pretty quickly.  
“Just one rule: I don't want to harm your relationship with the boss or stress him out. Make sure he _really_ is interested.”  
Dorian pushed off one of Bull's pieces from the board.  
“Oh, I will, I will...”

–

Even though Dorian had assured Bull that he would take care of this matter, in a delicate, non-harming fashion for everyone involved, he quickly had to realize that tickling this information out of the Inquisitor probably wouldn't be that easy. Getting Maxwell to talk about himself was always an absolute nightmare, for the both of them.

They were in Maxwell's quarter now, resting on the settee. Maxwell was lying on his back, his head in the lap of a sitting Dorian while he was reading the book he had already tried to work through earlier that day. Dorian was playing with the Inquisitor's hair, running his fingers through it while staring out of the nearby window. He still was looking for a way to tell Maxwell he knew all about his former fondness for the Qunari, was trying to come up with the right words to find out whether there still was some interest left in Maxwell for the horned man without scaring him away.

“I hope you aren't angry at The Iron Bull for his...remark”, Dorian finally spoke up.  
Maxwell turned the page he'd been looking at, not once taking off his eyes from its integrate illustrations and the texts that accompanied them.  
“I'm not. If there's someone I should be angry at it would be you anyway”, he said with a calm, indifferent voice. Dorian blinked and looked down to the Inquisitor.  
“Wait, why me?”  
“Because you are my beloved and should know better than flirting with other men in front of me”, Maxwell replied before turning yet another page.

Dorian wasn't so sure if Maxwell was truly angry or just trying to fool him. He carefully watched how Maxwell closed his book and sat up next to him. His expression was still serious and without even a trace of jest while he leaned forward to drop his book on a table next to them. After he had put aside his book he turned back to Dorian, smiling ever so slightly while pressing a short kiss on Dorian's cheek. He put an arm around the mage and pulled him closer.  
“If that was supposed to be a joke it really wasn't a very good one”, Dorian said while crossing his arms.  
Maxwell chuckled and gave him another kiss, this time on his lips.  
“I'm sorry. No, I'm not angry. It still was uncomfortable for me though, makes me think what you two talk about when I'm not in the room.”  
Dorian smirked. Perfect, this was the moment.

“Well, actually the Bull told me something truly fascinating about you.”  
Maxwell stood up and picked up his glass of wine from the nearby table.  
He took a short sip, unsure whether he truly wanted to know what the Bull had to say about him that Dorian would deem 'fascinating'. He cleared his throat and looked down into his glass with furrowed brows.  
“And...what did he tell you?”, he asked with a suddenly surprisingly raspy voice.  
  
Dorian too left the settee behind now and slowly walked towards Maxwell. Oh, he would enjoy this, like a sweet taste on his tongue. He looped his arms around the Inquisitor's hips and rested his chin on his left shoulder.  
“He told me you had showed interest in him before I came along”, he whispered into Maxwell's ear. Maxwell's body suddenly tensed up in his arms and Dorian could see his fingers twitching against the glass. Hopefully he hadn't been too straightforward with his approach.

Maxwell gently pushed away Dorian and started pacing around in the room.  
He first sat down on his bed only to stand up again and go to the table to put away his glass. He picked it up again, fiddled with it for a second and then went back to walking around in the room, unsure what to do or say. Several times he opened his mouth and tried to say something, just to close it again and keep on roaming around aimlessly. For Dorian it was like watching a panicked bird, trapped in its cage while a cat was swapping its paw against the bars.  
This probably wasn't a good sign.

“You seem a bit...stressed, my dear.”  
Maxwell stopped in his tracks and breathed in deeply in and out a few times.  
“Well, yes. I...didn't expect you to bring this up.”  
He rubbed his eyes with one hand while placing the other on his hip. The fact Bull had never mentioned it again had let Maxwell to believe his flirting had gone by unnoticed or at least not interested the Qunari. Something he had been grateful for, especially after Dorian had showed up.  
“I'm really not sure what is bothering you. Are you ashamed that you were interested in him or that he told me? Because I don't mind either.”  
Maxwell sat down on his bed again and buried his face in his hands. He let out a muffled groan before he looked up to Dorian.  
“It's the fact that you seem to enjoy this a little too much and will probably bring it up now every time we meet Bull. Yes, I was interested in him for a while but decided to not pursue this any further. Just...don't make a big deal out of it.”

Dorian let out a displeased “Tss” and crossed his arms.  
“You really think I would do such a thing?”  
The Inquisitor leaned his head to the side and raised his eyebrows, wordlessly expressing how unconvinced he was by Dorian's attempt to play offended. Dorian rolled his eyes and chuckled.  
“Okay, yes, I would have done that. But I certainly would not have done it to mock you in front of Bull...or anyone else for that matter. “  
“Why would you bring it up then?”  
Dorian licked his lips and smiled widely, twirling one tip of his mustache between his fingers.  
“Maybe because I saw an opportunity for something unforgettable and truly enjoyable.”

–

Maxwell couldn't even remember anymore how Dorian had managed to convince him.  
It probably had involved the same things that had led to this situation: a pair of warm hands, soft lips, some whispered words. Nothing mattered to him anymore though but the things happening around him. His mind was fogged by lust and the pleasant realization that after all these months it was good to be a follower, not a leader for once. To receive an order instead of giving one, to obey and be at someone's mercy. And Bull was good at giving orders.

He could feel the coarse hands of the Qunari on his hips gently guiding him. Once in a while he heard his deep voice whispering sweet, encouraging words into his ear. The rope caressing his tied hands was forgotten quickly and for the first time in years he felt strangely at ease.

Maxwell looked at Dorian who was lying underneath him, biting his lower lip and watching all of his moves with utmost fascination. Maxwell wasn't so sure what Dorian enjoyed more: his moaning and grinding against Dorian's hips or how he was being dominated and willingly obeying to everything the Bull asked him to do.

“You're doing good, Boss”, Bull murmured while Dorian let out a deep moan.  
Maxwell threw his head into his neck and arched his back.  
“I...I don't think I can hold it any longer.”  
“Oh, I'm sure you can. What do you think, Dorian?”  
Dorian chuckled and firmly caressed the Inquisitor's erection with one hand.  
“Don't disappoint us, my dear”, he purred.  
Gently he squeezed the tip with his thumb, rubbed the already wet head in slow circles and smiled with delight when Maxwell flinched deeper into Bull's arms.  
“Ah, be gentle to him. Maybe we should get him into a less demanding position. Stand up, Boss.”

Maxwell slowly turned his head to Bull and allowed himself to rest at his breast for a moment. A soft kiss was placed on his sweaty forehead before Bull squeezed his hips and Maxwell finally raised his body with shaking legs. Dorian leaned deeper into the pillows, kept on stroking and touching himself while Bull gently, but firmly pulled the Inquisitor away from him.  
“Get on your knees.”  
Dorian grinned widely and threw his head back, absolutely charmed. Watching Bull taking care of Maxwell was oddly satisfying to him. He quickly scooted over while the Inquisitor was now pushed into the sheets by the Qunari.

“You still remember what you need to say if you want me to stop, Boss?”  
Maxwell nodded and even managed a faint smile.  
“Good. Put your head up.”  
Without hesitation the Inquisitor raised his head and Bull grabbed a nearby piece of cloth to blindfold the man underneath him.

Dorian in the meantime had opened a veil of scented oil. Eagerly he reached for the Bull's enormous erection and started applying some of it. The oil turned warm in his hands, ran down the hard flesh and dropped onto the sheets. He looked up to the Iron Bull's face and was greeted by the horned man with a deep kiss.  
“You are good at this”, Bull playfully remarked between two kisses.  
Dorian answered with a firm squeeze of his manhood.  
“I hope you can last long enough for a second round, my dear Bull”, the mage whispered against his lips, “our precious Inquisitor is not the only one eager to ride the bull.”  
“I'm sure I won't disappoint you.”  
Dorian gave him a last kiss and afterwards placed himself close to Maxwell's head. Maxwell was still breathing heavily and keeping up his head, just like the Bull had asked him to. Dorian didn't surprise this dedication, of course even in bed the Inquisitor aimed to please.

Bull brought himself into position now, stroking his erection while gently spreading Maxwell's bottom and teasing his entrance with one of his fingers. With satisfaction he watched how, despite his exhaustion and arousal, Maxwell kept up his head and made sure to follow his orders. Bull asked himself how used the Inquisitor was to these things, how often he had let another man dominate him like that. Somehow he doubted that it was a recently developed desire, just born from his role as leader of the Inquisition and all the stress it entailed.

“Ready, Boss?”  
Instead of an answer Maxwell rubbed his hips against the man behind him and Bull let out a deep, delighted growl. He removed his fingers from the Inquisitor's bottom and slowly replaced them with his lubed up erection. His still free hand held onto the rope wrapped around Maxwell's wrists to keep him from toppling over.

Dorian was unsure what demanded his attention more.  
The concentrated Bull and his tensed muscles who slowly pushed himself into the man underneath him or the face of his beloved Inquisitor and the mixture of pain and excitement he could witness on it. Both was equally mesmerizing to watch and Dorian became painfully aware of his own erection again, twitching against his thigh and aching to be taken care of. For now watching these two men was more important though.

Bull kept up the slow pace till he felt that Maxwell was comfortable with more. The Inquisitor was by now moving his hips back and forth eagerly on his own, pushing himself closer to the horned man behind him with every thrust. A last glance to the Tevinter, who was enjoying himself and the view he was given immensely, and Bull decided it was time to up the game a bit. The Inquisitor had made pretty clear what he enjoyed and Bull certainly didn't want to let him wait any longer.

One of the Iron Bull's massive hands darted forward and grabbed the Inquisitor's hair who let out a surprised scream in response. He pushed Maxwell's face deep into the sheets and started to bury himself into him, quick, mercilessly. The smacking of skin on skin could be heard accompanied by muffled screams and lustful groans. Dorian flinched when the Qunari pulled back Maxwell's head again, firmly placed his hand on the man's throat and started to choke him without even hesitating for a second. Dorian could see the veins on the Inquisitor's neck bulging up and his whole body turning stiff for a moment, like a lifeless doll.

“NO! STOP!”  
Dorian jumped forwards and grabbed Bull's arm.  
“You'll kill him!”  
The Iron Bull stopped moving immediately and calmly turned towards Dorian.  
“He's fine. Boss, the first rule”, he said, not once taking off his eye from the mage while speaking.  
“I...say the...word”, the Inquisitor panted underneath him, “...don't worry, I'm...okay.”  
Dorian looked between the two of them. He was embarrassed about his sudden emotional outburst and with a shameful expression he released Bull's arm from his panicked grip.  
“Excuse me, Bull.”  
“No need to ask for my forgiveness, you were only worried about the man you love”, Bull replied with a soft smile. Dorian returned the smile and placed a gentle kiss on the Qunari's lips, grinning slightly when the Bull started moving again and a deep moan could be heard from the Inquisitor underneath.

“Boss, make some use of that mouth of yours, I'm sure the Vint doesn't want to wait any longer.”  
Dorian let out a deep chuckle, visibly amused, and propped himself up on his knees. He buried his slender fingers in Maxwell's hair and with a short tug pulled his face closer.  
“Open your mouth”, the mage commanded and the Inquisitor happily obeyed.  
The Qunari was relieved that the Inquisitor had no problems falling back into his role and that Dorian too relaxed again.

While the Inquisitor did his best to please the man in front of him Dorian's and the Bull's eyes met across his back. Bull quickly reached for the mage's neck and pulled him closer for a kiss while the Inquisitor was trapped between the two, moaning and crying with pleasure. After exchanging a few heated and sensual kisses Bull pushed away Dorian again. He grabbed the Inquisitor's hips with both hands now and dug his fingers deep into them.  
“Time to finish him or else I can't guarantee a second round, Vint”, he groaned, not without winking at Dorian. Dorian grinned and pulled back Maxwell's head from his own wet dick.  
“Did you hear that, my dear?”, Dorian said and Maxwell nodded, his lips still parted and glistening from his former task.

The Iron Bull grabbed Maxwell's neck again and pushed his face back into the sheets, muffling the aroused screams coming from the Inquisitor when his orgasm finally hit him, like a wave rolling over him and threatening to suffocate him with lust and pleasure. Bull leaned over him, caressed Maxwell's sweating wet back with his big hands before he finally removed himself.  
“You did good. I'm very proud of you, Boss.”  
He finally untied Maxwell's hands while Dorian took care of the blindfold.  
“Everything alright, Amatus?”  
Dorian fondled Maxwell's cheek with the back of his hand and was relieved when he saw Maxwell smiling.  
“I'm fine...”, Maxwell mumbled, his voice hoarse.  
Bull and Dorian both chuckled and exchanged a short look.  
“Do you think we can leave you alone for a bit?”, Dorian asked softly. He tried his best to suppress the arousal, the excitement in his voice. He couldn't wait any longer. Maxwell slowly pushed himself up again and opened his eyes. Even if his voice was still weak, his body still trembling there was a wide smile on his lips.  
“You think I want to miss that?”  
Bull let out a roaring laughter. Dorian wanted to reply but the Bull already grabbed him by his waist.  
“I guess it's time to ride the bull, Vint.”

–

Dorian didn't know what he had expected, yet he was unable to comprehend the sensation of the Qunari finally moving inside him. The horned man was propped against the pillows and Dorian was sitting on his hips. Breathing heavily, leaning his forehead against the other man's shoulder Dorian tried to get used to the feeling. Meanwhile Maxwell was resting next to Bull and watched his lover's face closely. For some reason Dorian enjoyed the way Maxwell kept an eye on him, like a silent encouragement to give his best. Whatever that meant in his current situation.

“Hey, look at me.”  
The Qunari gently grabbed Dorian's chin and lifted up his head. While the Inquisitor needed someone who was able to put him back into his place, who he could trust to lead and tell him what to do, Dorian was different. The Iron Bull knew what Dorian longed for: affection, adoration and a man who would love him with all his heart. Dorian wanted to give everything and receive equally much back in return. While the Bull could not help much in regards to the love part he at least knew how to give Dorian the affection and adoration he needed – and especially how to handle the mage's cocky character the best.  
“Don't tell me you already want to give up, Vint?”  
Dorian looped his arms around the Bull's muscular neck and let out a smug huff.  
“You wish”, Dorian whispered against his lips.

Dorian slowly started to rock his hips against the Iron Bull's massive cock, pressing his own erection firmly against the man's ripped and scarred stomach while doing so. Bull rested a hand on Dorian's hip, the other was placed around Maxwell's waist and holding him close. While Dorian was busy riding him Bull would kiss the Inquisitor until the mage would demand his attention again. Soon Dorian was but a trembling, begging mess who had his face buried in the curve of Bull's neck. By now Maxwell's hand had found its way on Dorian's erection too and was stroking it in the pace of the Bull's thrusts into him. Not much was left of the always so confident man who always had a witty remark to offer.

“Doing a good job here so far, mage.”  
Bull put both his arms around Dorian now and straightened himself up against the pillows.  
“But I get the feeling we should mix up things a bit. Get down and on your side.”  
Dorian raised an eyebrow, he knew better than to question Bulls' demands though. In the last hours the Iron Bull had showed more than once that he knew what he was doing. Dorian placed a short kiss on Bull's lips before he slowly stood up from his lap. He let out a surprised moan and rolled his eyes, followed by biting his lower lip and clenching his abdominal muscles a few times.  
“I...can already imagine how I will feel like tomorrow”, Dorian muttered to himself.  
Bull chuckled and playfully slapped his buttocks before Dorian crawled to Maxwell.

Maxwell pulled Dorian into his arms now while Bull brought himself into position. Dorian leaned against the Inquisitor's chest, looked into his clear eyes and playfully shuffled around his hair with one hand. Maxwell's tender expression, the way he looked back at him with so much affection in his eyes made Dorian's heart skip a beat for moment. While he was occupied with kissing his lover the Bull started moving behind him.  
“Raise your leg, Vint. Or do you already have enough?”, Bull growled before grabbing the mage's right thigh. Dorian looked over his shoulder with a smug expression.  
“Why are you asking, too exhausted to go on, my dear Bull?”  
He smirked and went back to kissing Maxwell. Their kiss was soon interrupted though when Dorian moaned in surprise just as the Bull pushed himself back into him.  
“Ah...you...really do nothing halfway, hm?”, Dorian hissed sharply between his teeth.  
“Do I look like that?”, Bull asked, cackling.

Dorian wasn't capable of answering anymore. Their hands on his body, the Inquisitor's erection rubbing against his own and the Bull thrusting deep into him from behind demanded all of his attention. Once in a while the Qunari would lean over him, kissing Maxwell deeply while his fingers would dug deep into Dorian's soft skin, guiding Dorian's body back and forth with each of his trusts. Dorian had lost track of how long he had spent in the embrace of these two men, begging for harder thrusts, another kiss, another bite on his already bruised neck and shoulders.

Dorian could feel his body tensing up. So close, too close. He tried to sort his thoughts, to get a few more minutes, seconds out of this sweet affair but it was no use. He heard the Bull moan close to his ear, could feel the vibration of his deep voice on his skin. Another bite of the Bull, another kiss of the Inquisitor and the pulsating of the Bull's orgasm inside him was enough to finally push him over the edge too. Dorian buried his hands in Maxwell's hair, moaned loudly into their kiss while pressing himself against Maxwell's body. He could feel the sticky cum between them and the Bull's slowly dripping out of him, down his thighs. The Iron Bull was kissing the bruises on his sweaty shoulders now while Maxwell whispered sweet nothings against his lips. Dorian slowly closed his eyes. For now everything was perfect.

–

Dorian woke up again later at night.  
The Inquisitor was still sleeping next to him, peacefully for once. Without tossing and turning, without any nightmares that seemed to plague him. The Iron Bull however was sitting on a chair by the window, his arms crossed over his wide chest and the naked legs stretched out while he looked out into the starry night.

“Can't sleep?”  
Dorian stood next to him now and let his fingers gently trace a scar on Bull's shoulder.  
“I'm just enjoying the moment”, the Bull said. “I could ask you the same though.”  
“Oh, I'm just enjoying the moment”, Dorian replied and Bull chuckled.  
He looped an arm around Dorian's hips and pulled him onto his lap. Dorian leaned his head against Bull's chest and listened to the steady beating of his heart. He let out a low sigh when Bull wrapped his arms around him to keep him from freezing.

“Were you really worried I would kill him?”, Bull interrupted the silence after a while.  
“No, I wasn't. I was worried about him dying, not that you'd kill him.”  
Bull seemed to think about his words for a moment but then nodded.  
“Explaining that to the others would have been very awkward anyway. Better not to risk anything.”  
Dorian rolled his eyes and kissed Bull softly on his lips.  
“We better go back to bed before you crack any more jokes.”

–

“What word did he actually pick?”  
Bull looked up from the board. Since their last game had ended rather abruptly they now, days later, had picked it up again to finish it. Neither Maxwell, nor Dorian or Bull had spoken about their shared night so far. The memory was still fresh, still untainted and all of them wanted to preserve this for as long as possible. Besides, there was no need talk about it anyway. They all had enjoyed it, each for their very own reasons.

“Didn't he tell you?”  
“Well, no. And he didn't use it either, so I'm still clueless”, Dorian replied.  
The mage closely examined the board himself. His hand hovered above the pieces, moving back and forth between two of them. He finally grabbed one only to be interrupted by Bull.  
“Amatus.”  
Dorian accidentally pushed over another figure when his hand jerked aside in surprise.  
“What did you just say?!”  
“You asked for the word he picked. That's the one. I don't know what it means though, but you used it when talking to him too.”  
Dorian looked at the piece in his hand and slowly closed his eyes.  
Maybe it wasn't so foolish anymore to hope.

–

“What did you think when Bull strangled me?”  
Dorian sighed and leaned onto the balcony's brink. Maxwell was standing by his side, watching a flock of birds that had just crossed the mountains surrounding Skyhold.  
“I thought I would lose you.”  
They stood there in silence for a while.  
“Thank you”, Maxwell whispered and pulled him close.

**Author's Note:**

> When I was still in Haven, and after Cullen had turned me down, The Iron Bull quickly caught my interest.  
> As soon as I found out about Dorian though I dropped him again and except for some flirting nothing happened between him and my Inquisitor.
> 
> I always enjoyed the thought though that Maxwell would still some day get his chance with Bull. Since Dorian/Bull have an interesting in-game relationship too (especially when none of them is dating the Inquisitor) I just decided to give those three a try together. I enjoy their chemistry a lot and Bull is just the right addition to their relationship. 
> 
> For the curious/the ones who want to see a picture of him, [here](http://bit.ly/2DNEjLI) is a detailed profile of my Inquisitor.


End file.
